The accuracy with which an arrow can be shot from a bow is of the utmost importance to all archers—bow hunters, target archers, those who use bows for fishing, and others. An arrow which is quiet in flight is also very important, perhaps most particularly to a bow hunter. A third feature, important in many types of archery, is an arrow which will minimize the damage which ensues if an arrow strikes one which was previously shot.
Accuracy of a shot depends to a large part on how quickly an arrow can be made to settle and thereby assume a stable flight path when it is shot from a bow. An arrow which settles quickly is one which is also quiet in flight.
Settling time can be shortened by decay time modification after the arrow has left the bow. The reduction in setting time is accompanied by an increase in accuracy.
Minimization of shock and vibration by decay time modification can minimize the damage which occurs when an arrow strikes an arrow that has previously struck a target. Furthermore, the minimization of shock and vibration has the potential to decrease drag by minimizing flutter, thereby increasing the flight distance of an arrow.